Queen Honeybee
WARNING: If we have bad encounters, please know if i say dont be a vaehtay" and u want to know what that is, check my profile. If i saysaid that to you, please dont leave any comments, or questions about this page on my wall, thank you! Queen Honeybee This character belongs to GalaxyDragon195. Do not steal/edit/use without permission. Coding by AvalonCat. If you want to make her child/children, ask me on my wall Yes. Help me with the image thing on the infobox if u can {| cellpadding="2" style="float:right; font-size:smaller; line-height:1.5; margin-top:-952; margin-left: 10px; width:215px; height: 985; z-index:1; position: relative; border: 5px ridge #ea6b33; margin-bottom: 10px; background: linear-gradient(135deg, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.25) 68px, #000 69px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.1) 69px) -50px 0, linear-gradient(135deg, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.25) 68px, #000 69px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.5) 69px), linear-gradient(45deg, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.25) 68px, #000 69px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.5) 69px) -50px 0, linear-gradient(45deg, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.25) 68px, #000 69px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.6) 69px), #888; background-size: 99px 99px" |- A P P E A R A N C E She is black with tawny gold tiger" stripes on her snout, olive brown horns/crest, and gold wasp patterns. She has a needle on her tail, and has a beautiful crown of rose gold and jewels. Many looke dclose to her necklace to see the Necro Marble, used to banish the NecroWings. She once had beautiful sky blue eyes at age 7 before her mother hated her so much she took a knife and made a huge scar. Her daughter became emotionless. After Califormica commited suicide, Honeybee made her scar larger on pourpose, and made herself misreble. Everyday she has her scales polished, to look queen-like. its no suprize her current pale blue eyes change pale colors when emotions are gained. She has tranceparent cotton candy like wings, and has tiny stars panted on each side of her wings. P E R S O N A L I T Y She has major depression, minor anger issues, and a imprint that has been left due to getting bullied scince school started. She is always anti social, but is welcoming to those who come to visit her childhoon was really messed up, she had to get locked up in a mental hospital young. She has anxiety, due to many scarring and genes. S K I L L S/A B I L I T I E S *Acid spray *Great at spying *Needle on the tip of tail (Like Queen Wasp) *Highly intelligent H I S T O R Y wip T R I V I A *A Honeybee is a small bee that stings and makes honey. *Honeybees were never native to north america, they were brought here from the eastern hemisphere. *Originally Lady Honeybee, renamed/huge revamp. *She has no hive named after her on the map on my profile, scince her mother Lady Cynips told Queen Dragonfly NOT to change the hive's names *If had to be ranked to favorite to least favorite, Honeybee would be the least favorite bc what happened in the past. *Deceased sister Carpenderbee, and this is similar when Mewtwo becomes depressed bc Ambertwo disappears (Carpender = Ambertwo Honey = Mewtwo) G A L L E R Y Honeybeejada.png R E L A T I O N S H I P S